zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
K.O.3an Guo
K.O.3an Guo is the threequel to KO One and The X-Family. This series is aired between February and May, 2009. While airing on GTV and FTV, this series is still under production. This series is a spoof of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romance_of_the_Three_Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms]. Profile Title: 終極三國 / Zhong Ji San Guo English title: K.O.3an Guo Broadcast network: FTV / GTV Broadcast period: (Season 1) February 27, 2009 - June 12, 2009 :::::(Season 2) June 19, 2009 Air time: 22:00-23:30 Genre: Wuxia, school, fantasy , drama Opening theme: Dui Shou (對手) by Qiang Bian (強辯) / Wu Hu Jiang (武虎將) / Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) Ending theme: Gou Ai (夠愛) by Pets Ceng (曾沛慈) (1-13) ::::Lei Le (淚了) by Pets Ceng (曾沛慈) (14-?) Episodes: 16 (Season 1) ::: ?? (Season 2) Soundtrack: K.O.3an Guo OST Preceded by: The X-Family Followed by: N/A Website: GTV Official website Synopsis Season 1 The war of the universe is finally over; good has prevailed and restored all the worlds to their order. However, that doesn't mean the worlds are at peace. A new story is about to unfold in the Silver Dimension. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei have been best friends since childhood, and together, they attended 23 schools that always kick them out for starting fights. When starting at their 24th school and get kicked out again, they encounter Liu Bei, who proposes that they become sworn brothers so they could enroll the world famous Dong Han Academy, a school exclusively for royalty. With Liu Bei being the one with royal blood and being the boys' guardian and Zhang Fei paying their tuition, they are sure to enroll the school without a hitch. But when Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se, Ding Xiao Yu and Xiu travel to the Silver Dimension for relaxation, Da Dong drops a penny that accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on Liu Bei at the exact moment the three guys swore their vows to die on the same day. As a person who honors his promises, Guan Yu attempts to commit suicide, but Zhang Fei stops him. When they realize that Xiu and Liu Bei look exactly alike (because they are each other's alternate counterparts), Xiu is forced to temporarily impersonate Liu Bei until he recovers. Though they enroll the school without a hitch, problems won't stop coming as they must survive the school's traps and hostile invasions from many warring schools. Together, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei become friends with Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong, with whom they eventually become dubbed as the "Five Tiger Generals": the protectors of Dong Han Academy. Season 2 The Five Tiger Generals' bond gets tested when Guan Yu is forced to honor his agreement with Dong Zhuo. Xiu's real identity becomes center stage. Cao Cao's standing with the Five Tiger Generals deteriorates as his crave for power increases.http://wiki.d-addicts.com/K.O.3an_Guo Main Cast George Hu (胡宇崴) as Guan Yu (關羽) Shu Chen (陳德修) as Hu "Yan Jue Luo" Xiu (呼延覺儸‧脩) / Liu Bei (劉備) Kirsten Ren (任容萱) as Diao Chan (貂蟬) Wu Xiong (五熊) as Xiao Qiao (小喬) Bo Yan (博炎) as Zhang Fei (張飛) Benji (班傑) as Zhao Yun (趙雲) Shao Xiang (邵翔) as Ma Chao (馬超) Si Wei Hong Zheng (寺唯宏正) as Huang Zhong (黃忠) Kun Da (坤達) as Lu Bu (呂布) Nylon Chen (陳乃榮) as Cao Cao (曹操) Zhang Hao Ming (張皓明) as Jiang Gan (蔣幹) (Season 1) Pets Ceng (曾沛慈) as Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) (Season 2) Production Credits *'Producers:' Chen Dong Han 陳東漢 / Chen Hui Ying 陳慧瑛 / Huang Wan Bo *'Director:' Ke Qin Zheng 柯欽政 / Chen Dong Han 陳東漢 / Wu Jian Xin 吳建新 / Wu Jian Xin 吳建新 *'Screenwriter:' Sun Fa Jun 孫法鈞 / Lan Jin Xiang 藍今翔 / Liu Shi Yuan 呂蒔媛 / Shao Hui Ting 邵慧婷 / Xu Pei Qi 許佩琪 / Li Jie Yu 李婕瑀 Episode List of K.O.3an Guo Season 1 Season 2 Trailer left|350px References * Category:Main series